Why Must You Be So Familiar?
by Scioneeris
Summary: History says Kaname Kuran will be a powerful wizard with a magical familiar of equal strength. There's one small problem. The creature Kaname summons happens to be a prickly hunter/ex-human who refuses to be ANYONE's familiar. KxZ/ZxK Eventual Yaoi.
1. Summoning

**A/N: Gah. I'm doing it again. :P I have no idea why these ideas are so persistent. (and perhaps I've been reading too much Harry Potter. Bother that. _)Oh well. I have an idea where this is going and it's been begging to be written for a while, so I figured I'll post it. I am keeping up (or intend to, once dead week is over. Blech. Finals suck!) with my other VK fics, I just couldn't keep this one in my head. Kaname is very persistent. *sigh* ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight anything, that genius belongs to Matsuri Hino, I only lay claim to my own plot bunnies and whatever adjustments must be made to make this world work.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Kaname Kuran is destined to be a powerful pureblooded wizard and history says that his magical familiar will be just as amazing as he is. There's one small problem. The creature Kaname summons happens to be a prickly hunter/ex-human with no intention of being anyone's familiar. Oops. KxZ/ZxK  
><strong>

**Enjoy the read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There are two kinds of people in this world.<p>

Those with magic and those without.

It has long been an uncontested fact that vampires are creatures possessing powerful magic and therefore, they fit in the category of witches, warlocks, wizards, fairies and other mythical beings.

For the same time of uncontested content, hunters have been noted as creatures with a natural affinity for magic and the ability to use certain magicked items that Vampires dare not touch.

Of course, so as long as there are vampires and hunters, there must inevitably be humans somewhere in the mix. There are three kinds of people, human, vampire and hunter.

If you are a human or a vampire, your lot in life is easy and carefree. You will be born into a decent family, perhaps of good standing, perhaps not, but you will have some sort of upbringing, whether through the kindness of a village or the strict instruction of your own parents, when you are of age, you will be required to attend a peacemaking school to learn to control whatever powers you have been birthed into this world bearing. When you are sixteen, you may choose your path and train towards it accordingly. On your eighteenth birthday, you will be a full, legal adult and as such, you are then granted permission to summon and care for your own magical familiar.

If you a hunter, your life is decidedly harder. You will be born into a world that is as devastating as it is delightful. There will be hardships from the moment you take your first breath, because first, you are a rare breed and second, Vampires do not take too kindly to natural born enemies. As a hunter, you will lose your family somewhere before your teens as staying together causes an excess of hunter energy that allows you to be tracked and it is easier to hunt, than to be the hunted. You might have a tragic childhood or a relatively boring one and if you are lucky, you will live out your days in peace right beneath the very noses of those who do not know what to make of you. If you are unlucky, then you will be summoned as a familiar and bonded to the human or vampire that has summoned you until whichever one of you should perish first.

Of course, no one but yourself can dare to make the distinction between a perfectly wonderful life and a perfectly dreadful one, save the fact that both will seem to be quite perfect in their own ways.

Kaname Kuran is a pureblooded vampire, a rare creature in existence, but not so rare that he could weasel himself out of the Magical Cross Academy. After nearly a decade, Kaname had finally reached the most pivotal point in his magical years to date.

The wonderfully dreaded eighteenth birthday.

Heralded as a curse for some and a blessing to others, Kaname can only think that it is just another day. At the end, he will have yet another worshipful shadow following him around, but perhaps this time the shadow might be a little more useful in terms of a shield or perhaps an endless encyclopedia.

Kaname had always wished for one of those.

Yet, as he made his way to the center of the stage in the academy's great hall, he couldn't help the faintest tremor of anticipation in his quivering hand as he stood in the black outlined circle to the left of the stage. A flash of soft red sparked to life, burning a beautiful circle in the ground, a whoosh of air surging upwards and blowing back the soft, chocolate locks that hung about the pale prince's face. He drew from his inner jacket, a slender black stick with ornate, celtic knots carved into the base, the tip a faint silver. Touching the tip to his forehead and then to his heart, Kaname held it out at arms' length to his side, pointing to the opposite side of the stage.

"From the depths of this broken soul, I summon my other half." The words were breathed first in plain, basic, then in the familiar tones of latin. "Ex depths illae infractus animus , EGO voco meus alius dimidium!"

The circle to the right of the stage, a dull black, began to flare and burn with the bright blue summoning flame that promised a strong familiar was responding to the call. The auditorium audience waited with bated breath, vampires and humans alike, eager to see who or what, the famed Kaname Kuran would call to his aid.

At first, there really wasn't much to see. The Chairman of the academy, Kaien Cross offered an encouraging smile from his post behind the podium. The flicker of red and blue magical flame reflected in the round glasses perched on the end of his pointed nose as wise eyes sought out the slightest twinge of unease in the pureblooded prince's eyes and settled with a smile.

Kaname didn't even seem to have budged, but the sheer amount of time was enough to cause some worry, when the blue flames began to burn even brighter, proof that the distance between magical being and future familiar was greater than originally expected.

A collective gasp rose from the audience, a few scant squeals from the girls in the audience as a figure began to materialize on the ground.

Kaname watched, working to school his features so that no emotion of fascination or interest would play across his regal features. It turned out to be a little harder than he expected, because the creature that he had summoned—wasn't anything like the creature he had been expecting.

Lying on the floor, curled up into a ball, his silvery head pillowed on a yellowed, scrunched-up excuse of a pillow, was a pale, young man clad in thin, dark blue, plaid boxers.

Kaname swallowed hard. He didn't dare breathe.

The young man bore a scowl on his face, even in sleep it seemed, his feet were bare and pink, possibly from cold, and one hand was tucked under the pillow, the other curled protectively over his chest, hiding a pinkened, still-healing scar. His visible ear was lined with silver earrings, lending a rebellious air to the figure who had yet to waken.

Silence reigned.

Kaien Cross cleared his throat. "Er, Kaname, perhaps you should…wake him?" The suggestion was tentative at best.

The magical flames began to flicker.

Kaname grimaced. This was not the way this was supposed to go.

Kaien Cross clapped his hands, twice. The flames died out. "Theatrics in mind only," He said, cheerfully. "I'll start them up again, if you like."

Kaname didn't answer. He closed the gap between him and the sleeping lout, wand in hand. For a moment, standing over the boy, Kaname felt a wave of irritation wash over him. Slender fingers tightened around the wand and he pointed at the boxer-clad backside, feeling the first itchings of his temper. "Oriro ori-" He began.

The figure came to life.

With a speed no one had expected, the young man twisted upright, jerking around, one hand yanked out from beneath the pillow, clenched tight around a shining, silver gun, aimed directly at the wand pointed to him. Glowering lavender eyes met simmering burgundy ones in a silent battle of wills.

The young man responded by lifting his chin just the slightest bit higher. "Try that with me, bloodsucker and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He vowed.

Kaname blinked, unable to speak for the moment as his mind processed the movements and then put together the facts. There was a dark tattoo inked on the boy's neck, he could see it better now. The gun was attached to a chain that seemed welded to a thick, silver cuff and the lettering on the side read "Bloody Rose". The pureblood wondered for the moment who was Rose and what did it bloody matter when he realized why his entire body was screaming at him to run. That was no ordinary gun the boy held his hands.

Oh no. It was one of those blasted anti-vampire things.

Gooseflesh pimpled along his arms and neck, causing the burgundy in his eyes to swirl a slightly more dangerous shade of red.

Kaname swore.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading! Comment if you like.~*~*~*<strong>


	2. Trading Dances

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews/alerts/faves. I am thrilled that you enjoyed this little plot bunny of mine just as much as I do. I hope chapter 2 delivers as the first did. School is out for holiday break and hopefully I'll get more written in the next few weeks. Oh, and if you want some other wild AU VK stories, check out my profile. I've a little bit of everything. ^_^  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Vampire Knight anything, that genius belongs to Matsuri Hino, I only lay claim to my own plot bunnies and whatever adjustments must be made to make this world work.**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>A deathly silence had fallen in the academy auditorium and a somewhat hush had fallen upon the eager audience. Eager, because it seemed as if no one dared to breathe, human or vampire and the tension had grown to unexpected proportions.<p>

"Kaname?" Kaien Cross spoke softly, but deliberately, careful as he approached the two tense boys. A flicker passed through his light eyes as he cast an appreciative glance up and down the half-naked boy with a decidedly deadly weapon. Of course, in his opinion as headmaster, they could be equally matched. To tame a black wand and use it to call forth your magic spoke volumes about the very power that ran in your veins. Yes, Kaname Kuran was pureblood—but he was also a pureblood with the ability to tame a black wand—a rare skill in present times. There were only five black wands in existence and they only rose from wherever history had cast them to answer the summons of their master.

Kaname had summoned his wand at the young age of eight. It had never left his person since.

The proud pureblood didn't flinch nor waver, even as the headmaster repeated his name, a little louder and more forcefully.

From the silent battle of wills locked between them, Kaien Cross could see that there were two options for this silent standoff to play out. One involved brute force and possible destruction of the auditorium of his precious magical academy and the other required insanity, cooperation on Kaname's behalf and a larger dose of insanity.

The headmaster chose the second.

Sanity was overrated after all.

"Kaname, it is not the best way to start your master-familiar relationship by threatening to kill." Headmaster Cross stifled a sigh. "You do not need to hex, spell, jinx or otherwise-" Neither boy moved. The older man sighed. "The sooner you two put those away, the sooner I can complete the bonding ceremony, there are still others who wish to summon and bond their familiars today as well." He checked his watch. "The auspicious times change and I will not permit your personal hang-ups to ruin this event for everyone."

"I didn't ruin anything." Kaname's chin lifted the smallest of a fraction. "I'm not the one threatening to kill." The stubborn look in the pureblood's eyes said that he was only reacting—overreacting, even—but reacting just the same to the current situation and circumstance. "I thought you said the importance of this ceremony was to summon a familiar of equal or greater power, not hunter trash!"

The Bloody Rose remained defiantly pointed to the tip of the black wand until Kaname's swirling scarlet eyes began to flicker darker than black. The boxer-clad boy bristled at the last words of 'hunter trash' and his grip tightened dangerously on the anti-vampire weapon. "Strange." He drawled, with more patience and calm than he felt. "I didn't know arrogance came in pureblood."

A spark of dark-blue-black energy sparked out from the tip of Kaname's wand and shot towards the boxer-boy's chest.

In a movement so fluid and fast, the Bloody Rose flipped around and to the side as the boy used it as a bat to deliberately brush aside the bubble of magic.

Boxer-boy pulled the trigger. His aim was off, it would seem, because the red starburst streaked dangerously close to Kaname, streaking through the empty space between the curve of his shoulder and neck, to his ear. A hushed silence streaked through the auditorium.

No one dared to breathe.

A certain pony-tailed figure found his voice first. "Kaname-!" Headmaster Cross exclaimed, appalled. "How can you cast that at your own familiar? Where did you learn that spell? And what have I told you, young man, about casting a-" He spluttered for a moment, the light honey eyes fixing on the silver-haired boy. "And you, familiar, what kind of insolence is that? You're supposed to aid and guard your master, not kill him!"

The boxer-boy was on his feet now, the Bloody Rose aimed for the pureblood's heart and his steady lavender orbs defiantly meeting the glaring crimson gaze across from him until the headmaster's words seemed to breakthrough—the old man hadn't stopped speaking yet and now his words seemed to reach the frozen pair.

"What did you just call me-!" The silver-haired boy started, attention fracturing right then. "I'm not anybody's familiar!" The words came out of his mouth in a rush as he scrambled a few feet back stepping over the pillow, the still held the gun at arm's length. The deadly target had just become deadlier. "Look, I don't know who you are or what kind of a sick joke this is, but that's all it is. Sick!" He spat the word out. "Quit pointing that thing at me and get out of my way!"

There was the faintest hint scent of fear in his voice even as he spoke with his loud mouth and defiant glare. It was something that the pureblood di not miss—rather, it was too obvious for him to miss it outright. Kaname's original fear had certainly faded considerably when he heard the Headmaster moving around behind him and picked up on the calm waves rolling off of the older man. The Empath Wizard had apparently thought nothing of putting his natural gifts to use in the midst of a summoning ceremony. He had now shifted from his overly happy self to the more serious character the pureblood sometimes loathed. The headmaster could be a trial when his head was screwed on straight and for once, Kaname had hoped that perhaps he hadn't cast his summons correctly and somehow managed to call some twisted wretch of fate. Perhaps he could talk his way out of this.

It couldn't hurt to try and of course, he'd been able to talk his way out of worse before. What could go wrong with that?

Of course, Anti-vampire weapon or not, Kaname didn't particularly care to have guns pointed at him for any reason. They were dangerous and brought unnecessary violence. And they hurt.

They most definitely hurt. Kaname swallowed, glad that the collared shirt and necktie would hide the action from those present on the stage. He hadn't forgotten the rush of adrenaline that had juiced his nerves after the boxer-boy's warning shot—and it had been a warning shot. Kaname wasn't stupid to ignore the fact that the boy had responded to his hex with a parting shot of his own.

He was mildly surprised that boxer-boy had been able to deflect it. The pureblood's eyes narrowed as he made a mental note to know what the weapon was made of. Until then, his mind needed to be set towards more important things—like fixing this very visible social faux pas before the entire academy audience.

"Er, Headmaster Cross?" Kaname tightened his grip on the black wand, slowly—deliberately—lowering it to rest at his side, his burgundy eyes never leaving the silver-haired boxer-boy standing just a few feet away. "I think I might have accidentally summoned the wrong…thing."

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~*Thanks for reading! Leave a comment to let me know what you think. ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~<strong>


End file.
